


"Cliche" Holiday Requests

by Vai_should_be_quiet



Category: B.A.P, Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vai_should_be_quiet/pseuds/Vai_should_be_quiet
Summary: On my tumblr, I'm doing these "cliche" holiday requests - because we all pretend to hate cliches, but they aren't always a bad thing, especially around holidays. Find me on tumblr @vai-should-be-quiet for more information (it's free; these are requests not commissions).





	1. Request 1

Youngjae knew it was a bad idea. He had agreed to it only for the sake of spending time with Jongup, but he was beginning to realize how big of a mistake that had been.

As Jongup tied the laces on Youngjae's skates, he wished he had pushed the idea of a coffee shop date more.

Now there was no going back. He was fidgeting with his mittens, looking ahead at the ice rink filled with people. How was anyone supposed make their way through or gain speed? Not that Youngjae wanted to gain speed, of course.

But he didn't say any of it, he didn't want to be a coward.

Jongup straightened up, “All done!” He said with a smile. He was seemingly undisturbed by the fact that he was wearing unstable knife shoes. He moved around just as easily as one would in regular sneakers.

Same couldn’t be said for Youngjae. Standing up, he needed to grab onto Jongup in order not to lose balance.

Jongup let him hold onto his forearm as they went over to the rink. “Don’t worry,” he was saying. “It’s just like learning to ride a bike. It’s easy and once you get it, you’ll love it.”

Youngjae frowned, letting Jongup be the first one to step onto the ice.

“I remember a lot of falling when I was learning to ride a bike,” Youngjae muttered, watching as Jongup made two small circles right by the entrance.

He was laughing at Youngjae’s positive attitude. “You won’t fall! Hold onto the fence, hold onto me and you’ll be okay.”

Youngjae was still sceptical, but he had no more time to waste. There were people behind him who also wanted to get on the ice – a little girl with her dad and maybe her brother, both of them no older than six. Youngjae suddenly felt dumb and he told himself that if a little kid could do it, so could he.

But standing on the ice felt like there was no ground under Youngjae to support him. And how was one supposed to move around on such a surface? He clung onto the fence, not daring to try move forward or back.

Jongup laughed again and Youngjae got the urge to punch him. Not only for mocking him but also because Jongup moved with such ease, it was easy to mock a beginner. His turns were swift and balanced, he could comfortably rest his hands in his pockets as he glided gracefully and he could do that annoying thing where he stopped suddenly by digging his skates into the ice. It looked cool, but Youngjae could have sworn a piece of ice went into his mouth – or it would have if he wasn’t wearing a scarf.

“Let me show you,” Jongup offered.

Youngjae nudged him, although he couldn’t afford letting go of the fence so the nudge held no force.

“This was a dumb idea and I hate you.”

“It’s easy!” Jongup insisted. “Look – you just have to move your feet diagonally, that’s how you push yourself forward. It’s all practice from there,” he said as he demonstrated. He moved a few meters forward then spun around, once again throwing ice flakes around himself.

“Come to me,” he said and opened his arms.

Youngjae pouted and looked down. It seemed impossible. He felt tied to the fence and the two meters between him and Jongup felt like kilometres. He glanced to the side and spotted the little girl racing between the people who were apparently moving too slowly for her. She began to make a turn in such a way that made her look like a trained figure skater, even if it was just the turn.

He looked ahead at Jongup who was giving him that taunting smile of his.

“Oh, heck it,” he mumbled. Youngjae tried to take Jongup’s advice, but he just couldn’t push himself forward properly. Admittedly he _was_ moving, but he wasn’t gliding, he was waddling.

Maybe that was what made Jongup laugh so hysterically.

 _Joke’s on him_ , thought Youngjae since he had made it all the way. And once he made it, he was able to punch him in the arm properly.

“Don’t be a jerk,” Youngjae complained.

Jongup shook his head, rubbing his shoulder. “Sorry! You were adorable, I couldn’t help it. You looked like a perplexed baby penguin.”

Youngjae looked down and realized that with the puffy jacket he was wearing, he may as well have been a baby penguin.

Not that he would accept it, anyway. He hit Jongup again.

“Yah, how aren’t you cold?” He asked the question that has been bothering him for a while. In Youngjae’s eyes, Jongup was dressed for a morning autumn jog and not ice skating; sweatpants, hoodie, fingerless gloves. He had left his jacket saying that he wouldn’t need it. Youngjae couldn’t relate, he was freezing.

Jongup leaned in and poked Youngjae’s cheek. “Because, unlike you, I can move around to get warm.”

Youngjae was stunned for a moment. “Your ass is getting beaten once we’re on the ground again,” he promised. “You said you’d teach me! If I knew that endless mocking would be in the package I would have turned you down!”

“I will teach you,” Jongup reassured, taking Youngjae’s hand. “You’re right, I was a little mean. It took me a while to learn as well, I shouldn’t tease you. But it’s just too funny, I can’t help it.” He grinned and began to move, practically dragging Youngjae behind him.

“Hey—” He tried to complain.

“You gotta help me out, Jae!”

He tried. He decided to really try. Especially because every now and again Jongup would leave to turn a quick lap, since Youngjae was too slow for him.

At one point, when Youngjae had managed to let go of the fence, he noticed that Jongup was gone longer than usual. He started to look around for him, and soon got ran into by the one he was looking for.

“There you are!” Jongup said. “I couldn’t find you... Wow, you’ve started to move faster.”

Youngjae couldn’t exactly see the distance that he had skated as he had been going in circles, but he realized that it was true.

He straightened up, smiling proudly. “I guess I am.”

“I told you you could do it.”

Youngjae grinned. “You think I could keep up with you?”

“Maybe, if I slowed down for you,” Jongup teased.

But from that moment on there was no need for Jongup to leave for quicker laps. Him and Youngjae went in the same pace, although Youngjae was still clumsier than Jongup and they weren’t going as fast as Jongup could go. They turned laps together, chatting along the way.

When Jongup had first taken Youngjae’s hand, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He no longer needed the help, so why had Jongup done it? But one closer look on the people around him made him realize that holding hands was nothing unusual on a skating rink. Not only pairs, but strings of friends held hands in order to keep their group intact.

Youngjae’s heart was able to calm down, even if he was a little disappointed.

Then all of a sudden all the lights went out, the reflectors illuminating the rink, even the soft string Christmas lights above it. Everyone on the rink stopped moving and fell silent, only whispering among each other.

Youngjae didn’t panic, but before his eyes could adjust to the darkness he felt Jongup wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

“It shouldn’t happen like this,” Jongup said.

Youngjae wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but it was clearer when the Christmas lights lit up again. Not the reflectors or any other lights, just the string ones with their weak glow so that the rink was in semi-darkness. The music got louder and everyone on the rink cheered.

“What’s happening?” Youngjae asked.

Jongup grinned, taking Youngjae’s hand again as they began moving with everyone else. “Ten o’clock. Every 45 minutes the lights go out, the music goes up and it’s a fifteen minute party.”

Youngjae nodded, suddenly becoming aware that everyone around him seemed more energetic and enthusiastic than a moment ago. Laughing and happy screeching could be heard, friends calling out to each other or loud singing to the music.

Jongup and him were no exception. They raced together, yelling the lyrics to the songs they knew.

“Wait, wait,” Jongup said in two between songs, grabbing Youngjae’s wrist and pulling him to a corner. It wasn’t a graceful pull-up and the two ended up lightly slamming into each other, Youngjae being squished between the fence and Jongup.

“What is it?” He asked, but received no answer.

Then again, Jongup’s lips against his own were a good enough answer.

They separated right before the lights went back on.

Jongup was smiling victoriously. Youngjae was speechless.

He pulled his scarf over his blushing face, although he could have easily blamed the cold. “Is that what the fifteen minute party is _actually_ for?”

Jongup shrugged. “People who are on dates often see it as an opportunity.”

“Sneaky,” Youngjae muttered.

“So... You wanna keep on skating or have you had enough?”

“Have you?”

Jongup shook his head.

“I don’t mean to be a buzz-kill, but I’m a little tired. It’s my first time and all.”

Jongup chuckled a little at the remark. “Yah, I get it. What do you think about hot chocolate?”

“It sounds perfect.”

No matter how much progress Youngjae had made with ice skating, he still had to hold onto Jongup for dear life while walking to the bench. Jongup helped him with the skates again.

The feeling of the flat ground under Youngjae’s feet after hours on the skates and on the ice was odd and somewhat sentimental. No matter how much Youngjae had hated it in the beginning, he knew he’d want to return to the rink.

Once in the row in front of the wooden stand for hot chocolate, Jongup turned towards Youngjae and said, “I can pay, but I need something in return.”

Youngjae raised his eyebrow curiously. “What would that be?”

“A kiss.”

Youngjae’s heart skipped a beat. “You just got one...”

“I want another one,” Jongup said, stepping closer.

“I’ll just pay.” Youngjae huffed.

“What is it – you’re you shy?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes and leaned in, giving Jongup the damned kiss he’d asked for.

“I’m not,” he muttered.

Jongup didn’t say anything else, smiling contently. As promised, he paid for their drinks and they began walking back home, hands intertwined and staying close to keep warm.


	2. Request 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents is never easy and Junhong is lacking in confidence, but he is also not alone.

How was Jongup so calm, Junhong couldn't understand.

It was admirable how unconcerned he was. Meanwhile Junhong was worrying about every little thing. His thoughts had escalated from “Do I look alright?” to “Will I say something to make Jongup’s parents hate me forever?”

Over-thinking had gotten him to the point of staring blankly into the mirror, feeling his soul leave his body. He had told himself that he would mess up so many times that he was now completely certain of it.

It was only a matter of time before Jongup found him, although Junhong didn’t hear his footsteps, or the door opening, or his sigh.

What brought him back to reality was a nudge to the ribs from Jongup.

“Why do you look traumatized? We haven’t even left yet.”

Junhong fixed his sweater again – not that there was need for it. “I’m a bit nervous,” he said, although ‘a bit’ was an understatement.

To stop him from fidgeting further, Jongup took Junhong’s hands in his own.

“But why? I told you everything would be fine. My parents know about us, they aren’t close minded, and they always tell me that the most important thing is for me to be happy. So if I’m happy with you – which I am – they have no reason to dislike you.”

Junhong kept his gaze on their intertwined hands, not wanting to look up as he said, “I’ll find a way to mess it up, I’m sure of it.”

Jongup sighed again and tugged on Junhong’s shirt, which was their established indication for him to bend down so that Jongup could give him a kiss.

“You really need to stop worrying. I know it probably doesn’t mean much when I just say it but – let’s go and you’ll see. There’s really no other way for me to show you that you’re worrying over nothing.”

Although still reluctant, Junhong nodded. Meeting Jongup’s parents was neither something he could get out of nor something he _wanted_ to get out of. But the ever present anxiety made it difficult for him to be confident, especially in such a situation.

Oddly enough Jongup’s constant reassuring managed to help him, if even a little.

When they were at the door, Jongup stopped and tugged on Junhong’s sleeve to give him another kiss.

“It’s going to be okay,” Jongup said for what had to be the hundredth time. “Remember that you’re amazing, extremely likeable and irresistible. You won’t mess up and even if you do, it won’t be a big deal.”

Junhong gave a small nod.

The one to open the door was one of Jongup’s brothers, which was as big of a surprise to Jongup as it was to Junhong. As it turned out, the three brothers reuniting was a surprise orchestrated by their parents.

Once everyone had gathered downstairs, Junhong introduced himself politely. He found himself struggling to get the word “boyfriend” out, but as it didn’t receive a negative reaction, or a particular reaction at all, he felt most of the weight disappear from his shoulders.

Junhong would later realize that that had been the toughest part of the night, everything after it was easy. The presence of Jongup’s brothers somehow made it all less awkward for Junhong, maybe because he wasn’t the centre of attention, which was one of his greatest fears.

He decided to proclaim the night a successful one once he became aware that he was no longer anxious; not only that, but also that he was genuinely comfortable. So much so that he almost didn’t feel like leaving the warmth of Jongup’s home. Almost. He knew he would receive tons of cuddles once they returned and that was something worth leaving.

Jongup found the visit to be successful as well, and he showed it by hugging Junhong tightly the moment they got out. Jongup climbed on his tiptoes to press kisses to Junhong’s cheeks, while Junhong giggled in slight embarrassed.

“I told you it would be fine!” Jongup said and nudged him, but then added in a softer tone, “I’m proud of you.”

Junhong bowed his head, smiling contently as he got into the car.

“Yah, I think they love me,” he said jokingly. But he wanted to believe it. One thing was for sure, there was no major screw up that he would have to beat himself up over. He may have said something dumb here and there, or said too little at times, but he could overlook it.

Jongup didn’t seem to share that impression. He thought that Junhong was brilliant and he didn’t hesitate to say it, assuring him that his family did in fact love him.

The best part of the night had to be the drive back home. Jongup humming to a song on the radio, keeping his eyes on the road while Junhong watched him. He looked so happy and pleased that it made Junhong’s heart flutter. He made sure to remember the picture well so that he could always strive to make Jongup as happy as he was in that moment.

“I love you,” Junhong blurted out.

Jongup winced a little and turned to look at him. They had stopped in front of a red light. Jongup leaned over and pecked Junhong’s lips.

“I love you too,” he said, turning his attention back on the road as the traffic light changed colours.

Junhong felt like he would burst. Both of them were reserved towards the word. They weren’t the type to throw it around, so whenever they said it, particularly to each other, it was special.

They spent the rest of the ride either singing along to the songs on the radio, or in silence as nothing more needed to be said.


	3. Request 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursdays are the worst days for Aimeric, the busiest, the most exhausting. But at least he gets to see the beautiful stranger on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proof reading, we die like men (<< this is becoming my life motto)
> 
> P. S. Of course I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to set a CP story in Paris. Don’t judge me okay, I fricking miss Paris.

In the entire subway of the city of Paris, that man just had to find himself on Aimeric's train every Thursday evening.

He first caught Aimeric’s eye when he sat across from him in all his glory, dark curls getting into his eyes as he typed away on his phone. From that point on Aimeric had to be careful to sit away from him in order to be able to look at him from afar.

It was difficult convincing himself that it wasn’t creepy, but Aimeric managed. Seeing the man had somewhat become a thing he looked forward to – the day he spent the most hours on campus was the day he would get to see the man on the train.

Over time Aimeric had began to notice small details; like how he always carried a hand sanitizer or how the top button of his shirt was always undone, how he ran his hand through his hair when he seemed distressed or the joyous smile on his face when he spoke on the phone – to whom, Aimeric didn’t know. He could only imagine it was his wife – that was what he could expect from his own luck.

Not that Aimeric was planning to make a move. No, he would never. He couldn’t even imagine what the interaction would look like. What the public saw was much further from the truth than anyone could possibly guess – behind the cocky current leading politician’s son who did modelling in his spare time stood a self conscious 19 year old boy who lacked any confidence. Not even enough to approach the beautiful stranger on the train.

One particularly bad day when classes had completely drained him and he had a shooting right after, Aimeric knew that he wouldn’t get to see the man. They always returned home at the same time, but not that Thursday. It was much too late to expect to see him.

As expected, his father could spare no time to drive him home so Aimeric dragged himself to the subway and into the train. He flopped onto the nearest free seat and closed his eyes. The soft music in his headphones soon lulled him to sleep, even though he wasn’t planning on it at all. However he had it coming after one of the worst days in the year.

The dazed nap only lasted so long. Aimeric’s eyes fluttered open and he was instantly blinded by the artificial light of the train. His left earphone had fallen out and he could only hear music in his right ear.

Realization hit him like a brick and he became aware of two things – first, that he was leaning against someone and second, that he had no idea if he had missed his stop.

But even as his heart began to speed up at these realizations, he could hardly bring himself to move. He was still exhausted.

Dreading what he would see, Aimeric slowly lifted his head. Looking back at him with a gentle smile was his beautiful stranger.

“Hey,” he said.

 _This_ was enough to make Aimeric move. He winced back, accidentally hitting his head against the window behind him. He rubbed the back of his head as he stared at the man next to him, but soon looked away in embarrassment. His eyes found the map above their heads and he decided to try and figure out where he was.

“Don’t worry, you haven’t missed your stop.”

The voice made Aimeric shiver. Somehow it was better than he could ever imagine it, low and gentle, slightly hoarse in the late hours.

It took most of his bravery to force himself to look at the stranger. “How do you...?” Aimeric let the unfinished question hang in the air.

And in that moment it seemed – if Aimeric’s drowsy mind wasn’t playing tricks on him – that he man looked embarrassed himself.

“Oh, I-I’ve seen you a couple of times... Your stop’s just before mine, so...”

Aimeric’s brain was extremely slow at the moment so he rolled the sentence in his mind a few times before he realized its meaning – he was _noticed_.

“Thank you,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes and trying to hide his boyish smile.

“Not sure what I did, but you’re welcome.”

Aimeric could have named a few things – thank you for looking out that I don’t miss my stop, thank you for letting me sleep on your shoulder, thank you for making my Thursdays – but he said none of it. He kept his gaze through the window and on the graffiti that sprinted by them in the otherwise completely dark tunnels. He was trying to calm down his racing heart, when he felt a friendly nudge.

“You know, I’m pretty sure I saw you on TV before.”

Aimeric spared the other a glance. “You probably have. I’m somewhat of a celebrity.

His chuckle had to be the most angelic sound in the world, Aimeric thought.

“I’m Jord the journalist. Forgive me if I haven’t remembered your name. I think it was a commercial I saw you in, I don’t think I saw it anywhere.”

Aimeric turned once he realized that Jord had offered him a hand. They shared a small handshake and Aimeric quickly pulled back.

“It’s fine. The name’s Aimeric.”

“Oh.” Jord said and nodded. His expression somewhat changed, and the ‘oh’ he let out was the sound a teenager would let out when their parents told them they had a surprise, only to realize that it’s a sibling on the way instead of a new Ferrari or at least a new phone.

Or at least that was the comparison Aimeric could have made – the point is; Jord seemed disappointed and newly cautious.

Aimeric tried not to let it break his heart.

He shrugged, looking down at his lap. “I know I’m not much, but well, I am what I am.”

“No—that’s not what I— I was just thinking about...” Jord seemed to realize that he had no way of fixing the impression he left without telling the truth so he sighed and gave in, “I know who you are. I know who your parents are. I was just thinking about the pressure you must be under. Enough to fall asleep on a train,” he added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Aimeric glanced up and saw that Jord was smiling. So he smiled back, even if it was a bit forced.

“It’s bearable. I know what I’m doing,” he frowned, “I think.”

“It’s okay not to know. You’ve got time to figure it out.”

They both looked up as the robotic voice announced Aimeric’s stop.

Jord gave him a smile. “Maybe we’ll get to talk more another time. Don’t hesitate to come and say hi if you spot me on the train.”

“I won’t,” Aimeric said as he stood up. He waved and hurried to get out. When he was away from the platform he stopped and covered his face, squealing into his hands.

He wasn’t sure he would have the guts to actually approach Jord, but the very least he got to talk to him. The worst day of the year had produced the best night of the year and Aimeric couldn’t help but be thankful for that.


	4. Random One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk often has to travel for work, and it just so happened that he had to be away a week before Christmas, indefinitely. Junhong was understanding, but lonely nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil something I thought of while waiting for y'all to request uwu  
> It’s sorta sucky tho, I apologize.

 

Junhong had watched so many Christmas romcoms that he thought he would be sick.

Sure it was fun at first, and the movies did serve their purpose – which was to fill the void in his heart left by his lover’s absence – but it got boring after a while. In fact, the movies began to widen the void instead of filling it.

Over the time romcoms were replaced with horror movies, since the romantic ones felt like an insult to Junhong. He could no longer watch other people being happy together when he was alone. He would rather watch stupidly unrealistic movies with little to no plot about dumb teenagers and young adults being murdered by a chainsaw (or similar weapon) wielding psychopaths.

It didn’t fit the mood of course, as the entire apartment was dressed in Christmas decorations. But Junhong was losing his festive spirit either way, so he didn’t mind. He had no way of knowing when Yongguk would be back or if he would come back by Christmas at all, as his schedule was quite inconsistent.

Junhong didn’t want to be that negative, but as days passed the thought of him being alone on Christmas crept up on him more and more. Not alone alone, of course, Yongguk and him were going to go to Himchan and Jongup’s place anyway, where there would be a small gathering for the six of them, but he would be the only one of the bunch boyfriend-less.

Now, a more reasonable person might say, “Why wouldn’t you just call your boyfriend to check?”

To which Junhong would reply, “Don’t be ridiculous.” There were two major problems with simply calling; number one, phone calls were scary and number two, Junhong had a terrible fear of annoying people or being a burden, especially to people he cared about. He’d called and texted Yongguk enough times for that fear to settle on Junhong’s chest and start suffocating him. He wouldn’t want Yongguk to start hating him for being irritating, as irrational as that fear may have been.

So Junhong wasted away his days at school, cuddling with Mochi, eating takeout and watching movies. Weekends were even worse since he didn’t have to go to school, which meant that he had more hours to utterly waste and spend feeling sorry for himself.

Two days before Christmas, he Junhong simply couldn’t take it anymore. He had become so lonely that he was ready to pick up the phone, which was a bad sign. If Junhong was going to make a phone call willingly, it was bad.

With Mochi in his lap, he dialled the number, trying to stop his hands from shaking. It’s just Yongguk, he told himself. No reason to be anxious.

But maybe it wasn’t so much phoning Yongguk that got him nervous as it was the fear of the answer he’d receive.

“Hello?”

“Hyung, hi.” Junhong coughed after hearing his own voice and how unusually high-pitched it was.

“Hey buddy. You okay?”

“Yup! I was just wondering… Christmas is in two day, so…”

The sigh on the other end indicated that Junhong wasn’t about to receive any good news.

“I’m sorry, Zelo… I don’t know if I’ll make it. It’s out of my hands at this point.”

Junhong felt hi heart grow heavy in his chest. “Oh. Okay…”

“Zelo? You don’t sound okay.”

“I’ll be fine,” he coughed again as his voice was beginning to shake. “Just, um.. Well, Himchan-hyung and Jongup-hyung were expecting us so…”

“I’ll handle that. I really am sorry… I’ll be there soon enough, okay?”

Junhong nodded, before remembering that Yongguk couldn’t see him, so he mumbled an “okay.”

“Do you forgive me?”

Junhong took a deep breath. “We’ll see when you get here,” he said, trying to sound playful. The last thing he wanted in this shitty situation was for Yongguk to worry about him.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“See you soon,” Junhong said and hung up. He let his phone bounce off the couch as he sighed and buried his face in his hands. He didn’t cry, but he did let a few tears roll down his cheeks.

He thought that it was stupid to cry over something that neither him nor Yongguk had control over.

He lay down and Mochi shuffled over from his lap to his chest. Mochi began licking his cheeks and Junhong cuddled him close for comfort.

He closed his eyes again and almost fell asleep.

The doorbell jolted him awake.

He frowned, his hear immediately jumping at the sound, but he tried to get his hopes down. He stood up and put Mochi down, who had started barking. When he opened the door, Junhong realized that he had completely forgotten that he’d ordered takeout.

He was almost tempted not to tip the delivery guy for getting his hoped up, but Junhong wasn’t that bitter.

However he truly didn’t feel like eating so he just put the food away and went to his room. He curled up on the bed and hugged Yongguk’s pillow to his chest. Soon there was a sound of approaching paws. Mochi appeared in the doorway and hopped onto the bed, curling up by Junhong.

Junhong sighed and began petting him.

“You’re my only friend, Mochi,” he muttered. He could have texted Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup or Himchan. But he already felt like a burden and he didn’t want to annoy anyone else.

Mochi was the only one he had left.

That is, until that traitorous dog jumped off the bed and ran off.

Junhong tried not to cry. It would be silly to cry over it, he knew that. But tears welled up in his eyes nonetheless.

Mochi had started barking even before the doorbell rang.

Junhong wanted to just not answer. He couldn’t believe himself – would his heart jump out of his chest every time someone was at the door? Because if so, he wouldn’t be able to survive it.

He dragged himself off the bed and to the door, opening it without checking who it was.

Mochi jumped up, wiggling his tail excitedly.

Yongguk was slightly thrown off-balance, but he still gave a bright smile.

“Hey…” He said softly, trying to pet Mochi. But the dog was so excited, he kept leaping up and running laps around the living room.

Yongguk chuckled and looked up.

Junhong’s heart skipped a beat for what had to be the hundredth time that night.

Yongguk’s smile was as bright as ever, his eyes crescents with a spark. The sound of his laugh was, of course, the most beautiful sound Junhong had ever heard.

He got so lost that he didn’t even notice that he hadn’t replied to Yongguk’s greeting.

“Can I come in?” Yongguk asked carefully. It was an unnecessary question that was only meant to bring Junhong back to reality.

He quickly nodded and moved aside to let Yongguk in, then closed the door.

Yongguk left his bag. He bent down to pet Mochi as his hands were now free, then he stood back up and turned to look at Junhong.

He had his hands in the pockets of his coat, Junhong could see him fidgeting with something in one of his pockets.

“This was supposed to be a surprise,” he said a bit awkwardly. “But you don’t seem very—”

Junhong cut him off by embracing him. He was able to completely scoop Yongguk up, letting himself be comforted by the proximity he’d been lacking.

The scent of the winter air was stuck in Yongguk’s clothes and hair. His cheeks and nose were red and cold.

Junhong cupped Yongguk’s cheeks to warm them up. While still holding him, Junhong said, “You should have told me you were coming!” Although he fought it, his voice still cracked.

“I’m sorry… It seemed like a good idea,” Yongguk said apologetically.

Junhong shook his head and pressed a kiss to Yongguk’s lips.

“It was a good idea, just… I’ve been feeling pretty crappy and—” He shook his head again. Junhong didn’t want to put any blame on Yongguk, but unfortunately it was the truth.

Yongguk wrapped his arms around Junhong’s waist and looked up with eyes full of guilt.

“I’m so sorry, Zelo. It wasn’t all planned though, I found out I’d be able to come over only yesterday evening.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Junhong promised, managing a smile. “You’re here now.”

Yongguk seemed relieved and he gave a big smile.

Junhong pulled away and started bouncing up and down. “I’ve been dying to—but you must be tired…”

Yongguk shook his head before taking his coat off and putting it away. “No, no, we’re doing whatever you want.”

Junhong almost teared up. “Hyung you’re the best!”

“Does that mean you forgive me?” Yongguk asked jokingly.

Junhong tilted his head in thought. “Maybe… You’ll have to make up for it.”

Yongguk nodded. “I was planning on it anyway.”

“Cuddles and movies tonight?” Junhong suggested. “We can go out tomorrow when you’ve rested.”

“Sounds amazing,” Yongguk said and once again wrapped his arms around Junhong’s waist, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Don’t get too comfortable yet. Go change and I’ll get snacks.”

Yongguk looked up with a pout but nodded.

Once both Yongguk and Junhong were in their favourite pyjamas, they snuggled up to each other in the bed. It was of course, much better than hugging a pillow and Junhong was glad to finally be in Yongguk’s arms again.

They had a small movie marathon, not too long as Yongguk was already tired. But he didn’t fall asleep, threading his fingers through Junhong’s hair the entire time.

Junhong didn’t need to say it, but he was happy not to be falling asleep alone. Yongguk would have to go away again, of course, but not any time soon.


	5. Request 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelo loves to have fun in the snow. Jongup prefers to sit inside and have a warm drink. They’ll have to meet half-way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays are over for me too so I don't take these anymore. I was just too lazy to post this last one.

Jongup was woken up way too early. As he was being shaken awake, he could only think of the fact that he had a day off that day. So why was he being woken up so early?

“Uppie? Uppie! Hyung!!”

Jongup opened his eyes slowly to Junhong’s smiling face.

“What’re you doing here?” Jongup muttered, attempting to throw him off in order to go back to sleep. Because that was exactly how he planned on spending his day off – sleeping. Possibly watching movies. But nothing tiring or anything that required energy spending.

“Uppie it’s been snowing all night! You have to go out with me,” Junhong said excitedly. “It’s so beautiful…”

“Can’t you bother Youngjae or Himchan…?”

Junhong shook his head. “They’ve gone out. Come on. Come ooooo~on!” He said as he began bouncing on the bed, causing Jongup’s brain to tumble in his skull.

“Holy— Fine, fine! Hell… Can you please settle down? I’m gonna have a headache the entire day…” He huffed and sat up, rubbing his face.

Junhong’s smile faltered and he got off the bed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Sorry hyung. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Jongup felt a sting of guilt. For as sleepy and grumpy as he was, he didn’t want the price of his sleep to be Junhong’s cheerfulness.

“Hey…” Jongup stood up and dragged himself over, resting his chin on Junhong’s chest. “I’m sorry. We’ll go out I promise. Let me get dressed first, hm?”

Junhong’s smile was quickly back on his lips, even if a little weaker than before.

“Wait for me outside.”

Junhong nodded and gave Jongup a quick hug before skipping out of the room.

When Jongup put his glasses on he was able to properly see the snow outside. It took his breath away and brought a smile to his lips. He understood now Junhong’s enthusiasm. It may have been just snow but it made winter brighter and more bearable.

Although it would be a pain to dress up in such a way that he didn’t freeze in two minutes. He sighed, picking out his warmest clothes. Once dressed in a soft white turtleneck and some baggy warm pants that he wouldn’t be sad about if they got dirty, he walked out.

Junhong was outside, leaning against the wall and taking selfies in his cozy winter jacket and with a beanie covering his blond hair.

“Hyung! Come take a picture with me,” he called with a smile, beckoning Jongup with a bright smile.

Jongup obliged, standing beside him and giving a small smile to the camera. Junhong wrapped his arm around Jongup and rested his head on top of the other’s before snapping a few pictures.

Junhong immediately went on to post the picture. Jongup didn’t really mean to read the caption, but he did glance over Junhong’s shoulder and caught it, ‘Snow day with Uppie hyung! Dress warmly’.

Jongup rolled his eyes despite the smile tugging on his lip.

“I have a few, you should post one too. Your fans complain that you never post anything on Instagram,” Junhong pointed out and gave Jongup a look.

“Maybe later. Did you wanna go out or?”

Junhong nodded quickly and grabbed Jongup’s hand before he could change his mind.

As Junhong was about to sprint out the door, Jongup tugged him back. Wordlessly, he first made sure that the younger’s winter jacket was zipped up, that his scarf would keep him warm enough and that he had his hat and gloves on.

“Geez hyung…” Junhong muttered, burying his nose in his scarf.

Jongup raised his eyebrows. “It’s cold out and you have sensitive skin. You have to make sure to keep warm too.”

He then did the same for himself and added a mask since there was no way in hell he’d let his face freeze.

Jongup made the mistake of thinking it would be a regular walk. At first it was, he was able to relax and watch as Junhong ran off to stomp in the untouched snow. It was quiet all around except for Junhong’s occasional excited giggles.

But it was bound to happen. And even though Jongup saw it coming he didn’t move away. He stood and stared in utter disbelief and betrayal as the snowball flew at him. He did try to dodge at the last moment and it ended up grazing his shoulder.

“You didn’t!”

Junhong just shrugged innocently. Little bastard didn’t even try to apologize. He picked up more snow and flinged the new snowball at Jongup.

That time he made an effort to dodge. He wasn’t happy about getting his gloves wet, but this was a matter of honour. He threw a snowball right back at Junhong, managing to hit him.

But in doing so Jongup had dragged himself into a completely unplanned snowball fight.

Well… Unplanned on his part. The fight was exactly what Junhong had been planning.

Now Jongup was about to make him regret it. He put effort into aiming and dodging which resulted in Junhong receiving many many snowballs which mostly landed all over his jacket.

However, Jongup was so set on winning that one snowball ended up so well-aimed that it landed right at Junhong’s face making him stumble backwards.

Jongup had won, but at what cost? His heart dropped and he ran over.

“Junhongie? Are you okay? I’m so sorry!”

Junhong spat out some snow and wiped his face off.

Then he broke into laughter. “I’m fine! I got you fussing..”

Jongup nudged Junhong’s shoulder, frowning. “I was worried! Don’t…” He crossed his arms and sighed. Then he smirked. “I got you though.”

Junhong giggled and nodded, bouncing once. “You did! It was so much fun… Wouldn’t it be great if we all went skiing together? Like a small vacation or a weekend? We could do stuff like this or go ice skating…”

As the younger rambled, Jongup couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Maybe,” he said, although he himself didn’t truly believe it. Somewhere deep down, the pessimist inside of him thought that Junhong didn’t really believe it either. “But we need to go home now.”

Junhong’s shoulders dropped and he pouted. “But… why? Can’t we stay a while longer?”

Jongup shook his head. “I hit you in the face. You’ll catch a cold if you don’t change.”

Junhong’s scarf was completely wet, and Jongup knew from experience that chunks of snow and ice must have slipped through into his clothes. It was quite dangerous to stay out in the cold like that, especially with the scarf being around his neck.

Jongup took Junhong’s hand and together they made their way back.

But then they faced a dilemma. As they both undressed, Jongup realized that he had no clothes that would fit Junhong.

“It’s fine,” the younger insisted. “I’ll just sit next to a heater.”

“No way in hell I’ll let you stay in wet clothes.” He ran a hand through his hair as he thought. Then an idea popped up. And a brilliant one at that.

“Wait here,” he said and ran off to Himchan’s room. He searched through the clothes that were all over his room, but he didn’t find what he was looking for there. Instead, he found it in the closet, washed, ironed and neatly folded.

Jongup huffed. Of course it would be.

He came back to the living room with a smile. He held up the sweater. “Found something that’ll fit you,” he marvelled.

Junhong took it and gave Jongup a look. “Is this…?”

“Yup. Legend has it, half of Bang Yongguk’s clothing is in his own closet. The other half is in Himchan’s.”

They both laughed.

While Junhong changed, Jongup made hot cocoa. He flipped through channels while waiting until he found a totally corny Christmas movie.

Junhong came back and flopped onto the couch, picking up his mug.

“Yish, hyung since when do we watch movies like this?”

Jongup nudged him in the ribs. “Since Christmas is in two days, jerk. Now shut up and get festive.”

Junhong couldn’t argue with that. Besides, it was a perfect opportunity to snuggle up to Jongup.

And once they were done drinking their cocoa, they were able to wrap themselves in a blanket burrito, with Jongup wrapping his arms around Junhong, and him playing with Jongup’s hair.

It seemed surreal. He was so close and Junhong could just… kiss him, if he wanted. His cheek, his neck, his lips, right above his nose. And Jongup actually seemed to be following the plot of the movie so it would be easy to surprise him.

Junhong wouldn’t actually do it, of course. No, he couldn’t. He couldn’t out himself like that. He couldn’t let his own silly emotions mess up everything from his and Jongup’s friendship to the atmosphere in the group.

It may have been overdramatic of him to think that, but anxiety got the best of him and he presented the problem to himself on a much larger scale.

And so he resisted. For most of the time.

At a certain point the scent of Jongup’s cologne, the warmth of his skin and just how close they were, Junhong gave in.

He didn’t really plan for it to happen but he did. He just… kissed Jongup’s cheek. Very quickly, drawing himself back and trying to pretend that nothing happened.

But Jongup noticed, of course. He glanced down with raised eyebrows. “Do you need anything?”

Junhong shook his head, hiding his face in Jongup’s shoulder.

When Jongup sighed, Junhong could not only hear it but, he could feel his chest rise and fall and he could feel the warm breath in his own hair. It made Junhong shiver.

“Junhongie?”

He looked up.

Jongup kissed him, not on the cheek, not his nose or forehead, but on the lips.

And Junhong was once again the breathless one. He decided not to question it, instead just nuzzling into Jongup and hiding his bright smile.

He could stay like that forever, and Jongup agreed.

When Himchan got home he decided not to question them either. It seemed like their peace would remain undistorted.

That is, until Himchan yelled, “JONGUP! Where is Yongguk’s sweater!?”


End file.
